


Memoirs of a V.G. Senshi

by SpectralGuacamole



Category: Variable Geo | V.G. (Video Games)
Genre: Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralGuacamole/pseuds/SpectralGuacamole
Summary: The authentic Variable Geo experience.





	Memoirs of a V.G. Senshi

_"No, I'm an entertainer. You're_ _**nasty.** _ _"_

\- Djibril Iglesias

* * *

Your life can really be put into perspective when you have a 2-inch wide meat-mallet pounding mercilessly in and out of your vajayjay.

I'm in one guy's lap bouncing up and down on what feels like two of those super bouncy balls you can get out of gashapon machines at the carnival. My skirt and my apron are tangled up around my belly button. My waitress shirt and swimsuit top are scrunched all the way up to my neck. The cutie in front of me is making hot dog buns out of my boobs. I'm using my hands to hold two more anxious customers on deck. A baseball field away, there's a row of people in the bleachers playing hot potato with my bright pink swimsuit bottoms. They must have been chucked out as a souvenir when the boys were taking me down for foreplay. I'm not sure what this penalty crew is going to do with me next, but I'm pretty sure one is planning on going for my butt. Guess there has to be a first time for everything.

Maybe I should back up a little bit.

I'm Makafuri Miaka, the Sunny Mermaid of Iruni's Juice Bar. That second part is just what the announcers call me. Iruni's is that little tropical joint you may have seen at the beach. Best smoothies in town!

I started working there about two years ago. Last year was that expansion where V.G. sent out invitations to get more restaurants involved in the games. I guess I was just the natural pick to represent Iruni's. All of the waitresses there train for our annual volleyball tournament, but I was the only one with any kind of martial arts background.

I got popular in the circuit pretty quickly. I think a lot of it has to do with my all-melee fighting style always keeping the tension up in every fight I'm in. Once I get past all of my opponent's magic lasery stuff or flying rocket hands, a single stray fist could end the match at any second for either of us. Sometimes the fight is over as soon as I crank out a Thunder Tackle. Other times my Final Crash would whiff past its mark and I'd hear the bell ring when I'm flat on my back. And then something Final ends up Crashing into me and… well, you know the rest. It's hard to keep up with some of the other girls, but I'm doing pretty well for myself with my 19-7 win-loss record.

So… about these V.G. Penalty rounds. They could be less severe depending on who you were fighting, how far in the tournament you were, and what type of event was being held. The most mild one was with these three guys when I was only a couple fights in. I tried to hide how embarrassed I was and handed myself over like a nice girl. All they wanted was a little nibble.

The worst I've received was when I lost one of my defending fights at Iruni's. I managed to stack four straight victories before Manami came along and beat me in the fifth round. The ring we had installed at Iruni's is right there on the beach, so what they did was have a few of the guys get me to climb up on one of the dining benches while another one ordered a banana split sundae at the counter. Then they got my swim trunks out of the way and let me have the sundae, only it was kind of the other way around. Their idea of "cooling down the beach babe" before they got up on the table with me. Brrr. I still get a little chilly thinking about it. I think I became of the few examples in Variable Geo history where a waitress lost her fight but still made a small profit for her business.

I'll be honest. I was a little nervous when I was just starting out as a V.G. Senshi, but it didn't take long for me to click with the rest of the roster. Yuka is like a big sister if you want her to teach you any new techniques. Kaori is a little shy, but her knowledge of the sport is great and you just have to be patient with her. Yumiko and I became best friends and now we do all of our sparring together.

But then there's Reimi. That girl is her own biggest fan. No matter who you are or how confident you feel going into a fight, she always knows exactly what to say to make you worried you might get your kitty poked. If you want to know about any kind of behind the scenes gossip in the competitive world of Variable Geo, take a guess which fighter we have the most issues with.

Ah, but how can I forget about Ryo? He's the whole reason I started out here. As long as I win a decent number of my fights, my waitress wages combined with my V.G. salary pay for all the time we could ever want to spend together. The base pay as a V.G. Senshi is only enough to stay on the pill (it's required for all of us, in case you've been wondering), but the rewards for winning individual fights are more than enough to keep things rolling. Heck, I wouldn't know what to do with the big grand prize if I happened to win it tomorrow.

Ryo was more worried about what could happen to me than I was when I signed up as a V.G. Senshi. We both knew I couldn't win all the time, but I told him this: Whatever happens in the ring is just part of the show, but what happens between me and him is a part of love. And when I do have to lose, it's just a reminder of how far we're willing to go for each other. So if any of you penalty guys happen to be listening to this: Sorry, boys. You might be able to get your hands all over me, but Ryo will always be the only one I really belong to.

He's always the first one waiting for me in the locker room when the fight is over, and he's always so supportive no matter if I win or lose. But I'm not going to get _too_ detailed about what goes on between the two of us. It's none of your business! I know, I know, it's so silly to be here openly talking about how I'm getting mauled by packs of rabid sex-wolverines in front of an audience of thousands, and then I try to make a big secret about this little fling I have with one guy, but even a V.G. Senshi is allowed to keep some things to herself. All I'll say about Ryo is he knows how to treat a girl right after she's been a little roughed up. He's… sort of like a palette cleanser for my special place sometimes.

The Variable Geo system gets a lot of flak sometimes, but it's pretty fair if you think about it. If you can't prove your worth as a fighter, you'll have to make up the difference as eye candy. But, hey, we're athletes and we're constantly keeping in shape. If worse comes to worst, at least we're bringing the good stuff.

Let me say a few things before you start getting the wrong idea. Do I ever _want_ to lose? No. If I _had_ to lose, would I rather surrender myself to a single charming gentleman instead of a mob of raging human jackhammers? Well, duh. If I were allowed to complete my penalty with a single boy, would I want it to be with anyone other than Ryo? Of course not! The commission would never have that, though. The threat of sudden risqué encounters are what keeps things exciting. If everyone was allowed to just start doing it with their boyfriend every time they lost, it would really drive the lewd factor down. And just because I don't kick and scream the whole time I'm being disgraced doesn't mean I want it to be that way. I just… try to stay on the positive side of things. Which brings me to my next point.

I don't get you girls who cry your hearts out and only whine about how miserable and dirty you feel when things go bad. I'm not going to name names, but you know who you are. I mean, are you serious? We all know the rules. It's not like you're thrown into a cage or sold into slavery after your first fall. It's 10, maybe 15 minutes of body forfeit and then you're sent on your way. You make us all look bad when you beg and cry for them to stop and turn the ring into a crime scene. I'm not saying you have to be a totally gross slut about it, but just try to make the best of it. You'll feel more in control if you let yourself have a little fun. Most of the boys are less rough on you when you act like the nice submissive girl and they know you'll play along.

But whatever. I'm getting ahead of myself.

There's this great place right near Iruni's where I always train. It's this little stretch of rocks where the water is always crashing up and sprinkling back down. It's pretty secluded from the other parts of the beach where people normally hang out. Balancing on the rocks when I'm practicing moves helps me keep up my core strength. The minerals in the saltwater help keep my muscles loose so I never had to worry about a sprain. The Iruni's uniform was designed to be water-friendly, so I don't even have to get changed before I head out there after work. Sometimes I won't even do anything physical when I'm there. I just let the ocean mist hang over me, relaxing all by myself without a care in the wor-

 _Yeehk!_ He got my G-spot! They're almost never that good!

Wew. Sorry. Anyway, I don't really get the whole 'Sunny Mermaid' thing. There's been a few times where the boys would sniff me and tell me they like how I smell a little like the ocean, but it's not like I have clamshells or flippers. I guess if you squint really hard, my socks kind of make it look like I have shiny pink scales covering my legs. So does that mean if I lose, I'm getting harpooned?

I guess that brings me up to today. One minute, I'm staring down at Jun on the other end of the turf. Then I have a vague recollection of a headlock and being rocked to sleep. She tells me "Almost got me. Too bad. Better luck next time, cookie," in a kind of way that makes me feel a little bit better because I know even she doesn't like what's going to happen to me next (it's this bonding thing we do when we're out in the ring... most of us). Then either she tightens her elbow around my neck and puts me to bed, or I breathe more slowly so I black out sooner because I know I'm a goner and Jun deserves the win. I'm not sure which. The next minute, I'm pulling down my swim trunks in shame and I'm a captured video game princess being ordered to take my seat on a throne made of some hunky guy's face. At least he's one of those guys who knows how to draw the tip of his tongue in those little circles at just the right speed. Fffmm.

These special arena events were still a little much for me. I use up all my energy just keeping in range of my opponent when there's all this grass to move around on. I'm in my element when I'm fighting under the wide open sun at Iruni's little local venue. I start to get out of it when you drop me into the middle of a giant concrete donut and I can only see the sky directly overhead. I'm even more out of it when you close the roof for jiggle-jiggle time and shine big fake spotlights down on me. They make me feel like I'm being abducted by UFOs in the middle of the night if I stare up at them for too long.

Somewhere out there, I know there's at least half a dozen cameras recording me and getting all the best close-ups. There weird part is they're always really well hidden and you never actually see any of them pointed at you. The closest thing I can think of was this time a couple more creative boys snatched Kaori's laptop during her penalty and rigged it up so it would stream the whole thing to her blog. She wouldn't go online for weeks after that.

Sometimes the boys let you get through your penalty with your uniform mostly intact. This wasn't one of those times. Today I wind up almost butt freaking naked. Everything except my socks is scattered all over the field. Even one of those plastic pineapple hoops I use for my braids is missing, so my hair is sweeping down past my shoulder on one side and I still have a pigtail on the other side. I'd consider spinning things around and just making this my new hair style if everything wasn't so sweaty and floofy.

I've been on a pretty decent winning streak for the past few months. I guess they were just starved for Miaka-cakes. Poor guys. But at least no one jumped straight in and ripped my swimsuit bottoms apart at the groin. Some of them will do that if they're _really_ extra savage.

Between the stamina drain from the fight and the brutal combo these guys are doing on me, I can't catch my breath without letting my tongue hang out a teensy bit. I think the fact they could tell I wasn't pretending got them even more into it.

And… yep, that one guy was definitely checking out my butt before. What I wasn't expecting was how he moistened me up with his mouth. I'd like to think I'm pretty good with my personal hygiene, but how do _you_ know that? He finishes giving me a wet little tickle back there and sits up.

You know how I was saying the boys could get a little creative sometimes?

Now he shuffles over the grass to where my shirt is all wrinkled up. He snaps one of those strings of plastic cherry beads off the bottom and crawls back up behind me.

Uh-oh.

He pops the whole string inside me one by one, swirls his middle finger around in there, and then slowly pulls the beads back out like I'm a toy with a draw string. I'm cringing the whole time. It's partly because of how _weird_ it feels, and partly because of the thought that just crossed my mind.

Me and the other Iruni's waitresses always do this little Hawaiian dance out in front of the restaurant to entertain the customers. It's so much fun when we're spinning around together and the beads on our uniforms make these little jingly noises. How could you take something so innocent and make it so icky? Now I'm never going to be able to look at those things the same way again. Sheesh.

Now this guy parks himself right up to Iruni's secret back entrance and plows his way inside. And then he backs out. And then he plows in again. You get the idea. It wasn't nearly as awful I thought, but it's still not something I'd want Ryo to try.

Once everyone has had their share of me and the post-match celebration is over, the boys decide carry me back into the locker room themselves. I feel like I'm leaking more white stuff than a vanilla ice cream cone on a summer afternoon. I hear one of them whispering to me while I'm nearly passed out.

"You were amazing today, Miaka. We'll be cheering for you next time."

I sorta recognize the voice. Probably from one of my naughty beach jams. Heh.

The spotlights go away and I hear the stadium noise fading behind me. Show Time's over. All I have to do now is get cleaned up and wind down with Ryo.

Another average day in the life of a V.G. Senshi.


End file.
